This invention relates to a switch-mechanism for operating a sliding and tilting roof panel of a vehicle driven by an electric motor.
A pivotable sliding roof panel of a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,346, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,692, and Japanese Utility Model Application No. 53-41063 (Publication not examined No. 54-144516). The panel is slid to open and close an opening in the vehicle roof, and is tilted to open one side of the opening.
An operating mechanism for such a panel is also found in the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,692 and the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 53-41063. The operating mechanism tends to be relatively complex in construction and large in size.